


The Mathematical Genius of Love

by soulback



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, match making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:22:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulback/pseuds/soulback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knox wants Chris. Meeks and Dalton are on the case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mathematical Genius of Love

Steven Meeks knows love.

Or to be more accurate, Steven Meeks knows dating – knows how people get together, and how to _get_ them together, if they haven’t worked it out for themselves. Meeks is a master of the set-up.

“Don’t give in just yet,” says Meeks, pushing his glasses up his nose as he smiles fondly at Knox. Knox is sprawled upside down on the opposite bed, feet propped up on the wall and arms covering his face.

“No,” groans Knox, his words muffled by his Welton sweater. “It’s hopeless.”

“Are you a man or a mouse?” says Charlie Dalton. He sits astride the desk chair, shirt sleeves rolled up and tie loosened.  
Knox takes his arm away from his eyes. He stares at Charlie. Upside down, Charlie’s face is terrifying. 

“Uh – a mouse?”

“A _man_ , Knox. You’re a _man_. So go out there and grab Chris by the wrists and tell her you damn well love her – “

“She’ll deck me,” says Knox. “I can’t do that.”

“Of course you can’t do that,” says Meeks. “Don’t be silly, Charlie. And you don’t have to.”

“Tell me what to do, Meeksy,” says Knox. “I’ll do anything.”

“For goodness sake, just tell her – “

“Shut up, Charlie,” says Meeks. Charlie shuts up. “Knox, you don’t need to tell her. You need to show her.”

“You mean like - “ Charlie begins, waggling his eyebrows lasciviously. 

“I mean, you have to make a grand gesture.”

“What, like - flowers?” says Knox, sitting up a little.

“Flowers are a start, yes. But Chetbury – “

“You mean Jerkface?” corrects Knox.

“Jerkface already gives her flowers. You need to show that you’re worth more than Jerkface.”

“Am I?” Knox swings his legs around the bed, and looks very doubtful.

“Of course you are,” growls Charlie. “You’re a Dead Poet. You’re worth a hundred jerkfaces.”

“I don’t know…”

“A grand gesture,” repeats Meeks. “That’s all it takes. Girls love grand gestures.”

Knox scratches his head and looks between Meeks and Dalton. “I suppose I could – I could write her a poem?”

“The boy is a genius!” Dalton throws his arms in the air. Meeks nods wisely, and says nothing.

Knox leaps off the bed. “Thanks, Meeks! Oh! Wow! Okay. A poem. I’m gonna write a poem. Thank you!” He grabs Meeks face in the hand, stares fiercely as if he’s about to kiss him, and then bounces out of the room. Meeks straightens his glasses. His face is red. 

Dalton smirks, and shakes his head. “Do you think it’ll work?”

“With Knox writing the poem? …we’ll see.”

“How come you know about this anyway?” asks Dalton.

Meeks busies himself with tidying the text books on his bed. “About what?”

“About – girls and stuff. How do you know how to get a girl?”

“It’s not rocket science,” says Meeks. “Chris is a romantic. Knox is a romantic. Romance is going to bring them together.”

“What about you, then, Meeksy? If you know so much about girls - “

“I could even get you a girlfriend,” says Meeks. Diversion is nine-tenths of deflection.

“I can get a girl,” scoffs Charlie. He runs a hand through his hair. “I hardly need you to get me a –“

“I said _girlfriend_ , Dalton. Not a one night stand.”

“Oh.” The chair legs land on the floor with a clunk. 

Meeks twirls his pen. “So?”

“Yeah. Uh. Not right now.” Dalton pushes his shirt sleeves up. “I’m a bit busy at the moment, actually.” With the natural grace he can’t help but exude, Dalton clambers off the chair and waltzes out the door, grinning at Meeks over his shoulder.


End file.
